Many jobs, such as are often performed by a mechanic, require that pulling and pushing forces be simultaneously applied to a workpiece. The pressed-on parts found in an automobile drive train and gear train are examples of such workpieces. Other examples include battery and cable connectors.
Separating such workpieces from elements on which they are mounted requires establishing a shear force between the workpiece and the element. That is, the workpiece is forced one way with respect to the element, while force is applied to the element in the opposite direction. Generation of such shear forces is generally achieved by pulling the workpiece with respect to the element. The element is generally fixed so the workpiece is generally grasped and pulled off the element.
Prior to this disclosure, a mechanic had to generate this shear force by gripping the workpiece with one tool while also gripping the element with another tool. Pulling force is then applied to the workpiece. This is somewhat inefficient since only pulling force is applied. It can also be cumbersome and dangerous in some instances. Another problem with the presently-available tools is their inability to apply pulling force at precise locations on a workpiece. That is, if only one portion of a workpiece need be pulled, many presently-available tools must still grasp the entire workpiece. This may be cumbersome and difficult, especially if only a portion of a workpiece is easily accessible to the tool. Still further, a pulling force exerted by a grasping tool, such as pliers, may mar the surface of a workpiece.
Yet another problem with such grasping tools is the possibility that the workpiece will be so firmly fixed to the element that the workpiece and/or the element is damaged or broken during the separation procedure. That is, the element may actually be broken off its own mounting during the removal process.
Therefore, there is a need for a hand tool that can efficiently remove a workpiece from another element. More specifically, there is a need for a hand tool that can efficiently generate shear forces between a workpiece and an element from which that workpiece is being removed.